This application is a continuation of international patent application no. PCT/EP00/08313, filed Aug. 25, 2000, designating the United States of America, and published in German as WO 01/17933, the entire disclosure of which in incorporated herein by reference. Priority is claimed based on Federal Republic of Germany patent application no. DE 199 42 305.9, filed Sep. 4, 1999.
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of purified, partially fluorinated and perfluorinated hydrocarbons. Partially fluorinated hydrocarbons may for example be used as blowing agents for the manufacture of foamed plastics or to produce medicinal aerosols. Perfluorocarbons are suitable, for example, as blood substitutes or in the manufacture of ultrasound contrast media.
Perfluorocarbons are prepared, for example, by reacting hydrocarbons or partially fluorinated hydrocarbons with elemental fluorine or fluorine-emitting, higher-valency metal fluorides. There are many processes for the preparation of partially fluorinated hydrocarbon compounds. These include, for example, the non-exhaustive fluorination of hydrocarbons with elemental fluorine or fluorine-emitting, higher-valency metal fluorides, (usually catalysed) chlorine-fluorine exchange in the liquid phase or the gas phase, the addition of hydrogen fluoride to unsaturated starting compounds, or a combination of several of these processes. The resulting crude products, due to the way in which they are prepared, are frequently contaminated by unsaturated hydrocarbons, by unsaturated hydrocarbons containing chlorine and/or fluorine, or by hydrocarbons substituted by chlorine and optionally fluorine. Separation by distillation is often difficult because the desired products form azeotropic or azeotrope-like mixtures with impurities. It is already known that such crude products may be purified by purifying the unsaturated compounds or the chlorine-containing impurities by means of sorbents such as activated carbon or silica gel or by reaction with reactants with hydrogen, elemental fluorine or chlorine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,363 discloses the purification of perfluoro- and perfluorochlorocarbons with the aim of removing olefinic or hydrogen-containing impurities. To this end, the contaminated crude product is treated with a strong oxidising agent. In so doing, photochemical energy can be radiated in. WO 97/379 955 discloses a process for the removal of olefinic impurities from 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane by photochlorination. GB-A-2 318 350 discloses the removal of olefinic impurities from hydrochlorofluoroethanes by photochlorination.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an effective process for the purification of perfluorocarbons and fluorohydrocarbons.
Another object of the invention is to provide a purification process for perfluorocarbons or fluorohydrocarbons which is simple to perform.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a process for the preparation of a saturated, purified, partially fluorinated or perfluorinated hydrocarbon with 1 to 10 carbon atoms from a crude product which is contaminated by at least one impurity which absorbs light having a wavelength of xcex greater than 200 nm, the process comprising irradiating the crude product with UV radiation having a wavelength of xcex greater than 200 nm, and recovering the purified partially fluorinated or perfluorinated hydrocarbon from the irradiated reaction product.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the objects are achieved by providing a mixture of a partially fluorinated or perfluorinated hydrocarbon with 1 to 10 carbon atoms and at least one higher boiling chlorine-containing higher boiling compound, obtained by UV irradiation of a crude product which contains said partially fluorinated or perfluorinated hydrocarbon with 1 to 10 carbon atoms and at least one impurity which absorbs light at xcex greater than 200 nm.
The invention is based on the discovery that irradiation of such crude products by means of light of a wavelength of xcex greater than 200 nm permits purified perfluorocarbons or fluorohydrocarbons to be obtained. Without this explanation being interpreted as being restricting, as an explanation it is assumed that the perfluorocarbons or fluorohydrocarbons are not influenced by the light radiated in, whereas the impurities react by polymerisation, chlorine splitting and further reaction of the resulting radicals and any other reactions to form higher-boiling products, which can easily be separated from the perfluorocarbons or fluorohydrocarbons.
The process according to the invention for the preparation of purified saturated partially fluorinated and perfluorinated hydrocarbons with 1 to 10 carbon atoms from crude products which are contaminated by compounds which absorb light of a wavelength of xcex greater than 200 nm, provides for the crude product to be irradiated with UV radiation of a wavelength of xcex greater than 200 nm and for purified partially fluorinated or perfluorinated hydrocarbons to be recovered from the irradiated reaction product. Aliphatic and cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons may be purified.
Preferably the process is used to prepare purified partially fluorinated and perfluorinated hydrocarbons which are contaminated with alkenes and/or alkanes, which are substituted by chlorine and optionally fluorine. Partially fluorinated hydrocarbons have at least 1 fluorine atom and at least 1 hydrogen atom.
Irradiation is also possible with UV light which has a wavelength xcex below 200 nm, for example down to 180 nm. What is important is that the radiation source emits radiation in the absorption range of the impurities, usually between 200 and 250 nm. In this case, the emitted spectrum need not be continuous; individual wavelengths in the aforementioned range are sufficient.
The process according to the invention is suitable for the preparation of purified compounds, in particular also for the preparation of highly pure compounds. In this process, the term xe2x80x9cpurifiedxe2x80x9d means that the resulting products are less contaminated with impurities than the crude product. The term xe2x80x9cextremely purexe2x80x9d means that the resulting products have at most 5 ppm, preferably at most 1 ppm, of each impurity. The degree of purification is dependent on the duration of irradiation and the radiation output of the light source. The longer and more intensive the irradiation is, the purer a product can be obtained. The desired degree of purity can be checked by the conventional analyses, in particular gas chromatography-mass spectrometry (GC-MS).
The purified products can be separated from the irradiated mixture by simple distillation. The temperature advantageously lies in the range of xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to +100xc2x0 C., because it is at that point that the impurities usually boil. Preferably one operates at 0 to 30xc2x0 C. However, if desired the operating temperature may also lie in a higher or lower range. Preferably irradiation takes place in the liquid phase, although irradiation may also take place in the gas phase.
Particularly preferably, the process according to the invention is suitable for the preparation of partially fluorinated or perfluorinated C1-C5-alkanes (also cycloalkanes), in particular of purified or highly pure difluoromethane, 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane, pentafluoroethane, pentafluoropropane, preferably HFC-245 fa; hexafluoropropane, pentafluorobutane, preferably HFC-365 mfc, perfluoropropane or perfluorobutane.
The irradiation can, for example, be performed in quartz vessels. A highly suitable product is e.g. Suprasil(trademark), manufactured by Heraeus. Of course other materials which are permeable in the required range can also be used. The lamp advantageously may be cooled with compressed air in order to avoid light absorption by cooling water (which may be partially contaminated).
If desired it is also possible in a first step to convert the unsaturated impurities into chlorine-containing products by chlorination (e.g. photochlorination) and then, without addition of reactants, to perform the irradiation according to the invention.
With the process according to the invention, it is possible to purify fluorohydrocarbons and/or perfluorocarbons in a simple manner. With a sufficiently long duration of irradiation, it is possible to obtain highly pure products, which for example can be used in pharmaceutical applications or in the electronics industry.
The invention also relates to an irradiated mixture comprising partially fluorinated or perfluorinated hydrocarbons with 1 to 10 carbon atoms and the higher boilers formed upon irradiation, which have been formed upon the irradiation from chlorinated alkenes or chlorinated alkanes.
The following examples are intended to explain the invention further, without limiting its scope.